Hetalia Potter: the Prisoner of Azkaban
by Kumatheawesome
Summary: China and England are teaching at Hogwarts, Sea-kun, Hong Kong and Taiwan are 3rd years, Set in Prisoner of Azkaban. OC Hogwarts. I don't own Hetalia or Harry Potter. DISCONTINUED, UP FOR ADOPTION Adopted By chibibeanie!
1. Chapter 1

**Kuma: Hi! Iggy, give them the summary.**

**Iggy: Me and China will teach at Hogwarts during harry's 3rd year. Sealand, Hong Kong, and Taiwan will attend as 1st years. Hogwarts OC Alicia Kirkland, reperesentation of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. No pairings as of yet. Kuma does not own Harry Potter or Hetalia, But she does own Alicia.**

**Alicia:And Azkaban OC , who she hasn't worked on. At all.**

**Azzy: I EXIST TOO!**

**Kuma: i know he'll be insane! Engoy!**

England gave the brown owl some strange copper coins before opening the letter it had carried. It was from Hogwarts, his wizarding school.

_Dear Arthur,_

_Dumbledore wanted me to ask you if you could come teach here. I've already invited peter and hong to visit me as third year transfer students. You'll be teaching History of a friend to help too if you want. Oh, and you can help me protect Harry from Sirius. He was a good kid, i wish he hadn't ended up like this. Remus is teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts so it's ok if you can't come._

_See ya!_

_-Alicia_

He set the letter down,before calling a snowy owl to take a reply back. _I'll be there. If i come with someone, it'll be Yao_ _Wang_._Tell Dumbledore Hello._ The owl flew off and England called China.

"Hello ~Aru"

"It's England. I want to know if you'd like to teach magical history at my wizarding school. Alicia already invited Hong Kong and Sealand. Thought it'd be a nice break."

"Sure ~Aru. As long as Yong Soo doesn't come."

"Ok. See you in London." England went to talk to Ioana, Allistor, and Will about who'd be in charge. They could fight about it. He left his house with Sealand to get him supplies for Hogwarts.

XxXxXxXxXxX

China and England were onboard the Hogwarts express. Peter and Hong were somewhere else, so England was explaining recent history."So some murder is out for your chosen one, that kid right there ~Aru?" The train slowly began to stop,and The lights turned off. "Stay still and be quiet." England whispered. They could hear a commotion in the other chamber. He pulled out a wand, and it started to glow. "I forgot you needed wands for European magic." China whispered, before he muttered something and snapped his fingers. A ball of light appeared and He tossed it around carelessly. The door of the compartment slid open, and they saw the back of a cloaked, ghosty figure. It left, and the lights slowly turned back on. The train started moving again. China asked "what was that ~aru?"

"A Demontor. they gaurd azkaban."

"No wonder he's insane ~Aru."

XxXxXxXxXxX

Arthur didn't pay much attention to the sorting. He only heard three.

"Kirkland,Peter"

"Gryffondor"

and loud cheers from the lions.

"Wang, Hong"

"Gryffondor"

And even louder cheers

"Wang, Mei"

"Gryffondor"

And deafening cheers from Grtffondor.

He watched Harry enter the hall silently and sit down next to Ron Weasly.

AND OUR FOCUS TURNS TO HARRY

Ron was talking to the three new first years, Peter, Hong, and Mei when Dumbledore made his speech."Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to tell you, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast. As you will all now be aware after the search of the hogwarts express, our school is presently playing host to some dementors of Azkaban, who are here of ministry of magic are stationed at every enterance to the grounds, and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is toleave the school without permission. Demontors are not to be fooled with tricks or disguise-or even Invisibility Cloaks, It is not in the nature of a demontorto understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give you no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runsafoul of the demontors, On a happier note, I am pleased to welcome four new teachers this year. First, Proffesor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Secondly, Well, i'm sad to say Proffesors Kettleburn and Binns passed away, So Reubus Hagrid has kindly agreed to take on Care of Magical Creatures as well as game keeping Duties. and Proffesors Arthur Kirkland and Yao Wang will take over History of Magic. That's everything. Let the feast begin!"

The golden plates and goblets before them filled suddenly with food and drink. Hermione asked Peter, Hong, and Mei "Are the two new History of Magic proffesors related to you?" All three of them replied as one "Older brothers." Ron asked next, "Do you three know each other?" Mei answered this time "Me and Hong are brother and sister. We know Peter because Yao and Arthur are friends." "Be glad Yong Soo isn't here too," Hong joked. "I think he's a little insane" said Peter. Everyone enjoyed the feast, And they all walked to the Gryffondor common room. "password's Fortuna Major" someone whispered. "thanks" harry replied. He collapsed onto his bed inside and instantely fell asleep.

XxXxXxXxX

Divination had passed uneventful except for several death omens. Care of Magical Creatures was fun, except for Malfoy. Out of the corner of her eye Hermione thought she saw the Hippogriff bowing to her first, but assumed Mei had bowed already. They walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Proffesor Lupin began to speak"We found a boggart in the school yesterday. Instead of letting the staff deal with it, I thought you could try. Neville, you're first. What do you fear the most?" Neville trembled answering "Proffesor Snape" Proffesor Lupin nodded."you live with your Grandmother, correct? What does she wear." Neville stumbled his words " A.. Big Vulture hat... and aa green dress..." Lupin finished for him. "and a big red handbag, right. When the boggart appears concentrate on the clothes and shout Riddikulus!" Neville stepped towards the wardrobe and proffesor Snape came out.

"riddikulus!" and he was wearing the hat dress and bag.

" Parvati Forward!"

crack! it became a bloody mummy.

"riddikulus!" which tripped on bandages.

Crack! it became a banshee.

Riddikulus! it was mute.

Crack! it became a spider. Ron stepped forward.

Riddikulus! it had no legs.

Sealand stepped forward and Crack! it became a tall intimidating man with a scarf **(RUSSIAAA) **

Riddikulus! A girl with a blue bow chased him. **(BELARUSS) **Taiwan stepped forward.

Crack! A black-haired man lay dead on the floor.

Riddikulus! The blood washed away and he was alive, Dancing. Hong Kong stepped forward.

Crack! it became HUGE eyebrows that both he and sealand had.

Riddikulus! they exploded into fireworks.

Lupin stepped forward and Crack! it became a glowing white orb.

Riddikulus! it flashed on and off before becoming dark. "neville! forward!"

Crack! it became Snape before Neville laughed making it explode into dust.

"Best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher EVER!" the class cheered as they laughed. Sealand stared at Hong Kong. "you're afraid of that stupid Jinxed Eyebrows thingy!" He burst out laughing. "Ivan will kill you if he finds out about that." Hong replied. They both started walking behind Mei singing "You're in love with Kiku, You're in love with Kiku!" She turned around glaring. "Shut up Eyebrows." All three burst into laughter. "you'r seriously still mad after Arthur jinxed your eyebrows to be as big as his? And Peter, Natalya and Ivan will kill you. Though more likely Ivan will. Don't tell Raivis about the boggart, no matter what. He WILL tell Ivan." Alicia suddenly appeared next to them. "How do you do that?" "simple. I apparate. Humans can't but I can. Good work on the boggart, but why are you afraid of eyebrows?" She laughed before dissapearing.

**Kuma: YAY! 1st reviewer gets a guest appearance! if they don't want it it'll go to the second, etc. First 10 reviewers get cookies and waffles, all others only get waffles. At the end, the top two reviewers will get Texas and Quebec! Anyone can review! just click the button. No login required!**

**Iggy: And start a petition to set me free!**

**Kuma: Like that'll happen! if no one reviews i'll tell Ivan about the boggart.**

**Ivan: tell me what?**

**Peter: NOTHING!**

**Kuma: BYE! *waves***


	2. Alfred enters stage, uh, ceiling?

**Kuma: Hello adoring fans!**

***crickets***

**Kuma: Very Funny. Guess What?**

**Iggy:You got a FMB shirt. Good for you. **

**Kuma:And a Allied Powers shirt! they forgot canada...**

**Iggy:Who?**

**Kuma:Canada you Fuckin Moronic Pirate BASTARD!**

**Iggy: Do you want to end up like Spain?**

**Kuma: But i'm a NINJA! Thank you Kiku-sensei *bows***

**Kiku-sensei: You are welcome, Kuma-san**

**Kuma:plus, Ivans on my side. he has an army of dementors.**

**Iggy:*pales***

**Kuma: REVIEW QUESTION! What was your best, worst, or most unexpected/oddest gift this X-mas?Mine was FMB shirt, heart necklace, and a gross of personalized pencils. (144) **

**Read and Review.**

**Iggy: And Petition to set me free. please. 0 of you have.**

**Kuma: MWAHAHAHA you shall FAIL! XD Sorry for the wait!**

Hogwarts was walking with Sealand,Hong Kong, and Taiwan to care of magical creatures. England had just finished his lesson on french magicians. Most of the time he had been "and i said take that frog! don't try to rape me again. Cause french are bunch of disgusting perverts..." Taiwan had been nodding the whole time. "Hey, who's that" asked Ron.

"oh, this is Alicia, my cousin. she's a fith year."Sea replied. Suddenly Japan walked around a corner.

"Kiku! why are you here? Let me guess it's about Yong Soo."Taiwan nodded.

"Konichawa of. I need to talk to Yao-san. Where is he?"

"He's Teaching a class. Why did you need him?"

"Yong Soo- told everyone where they are at the world meeting. So Alfred-kun might come..."

Sealand and Hong stared at him.

"Alfred WILL come. I am gonna kill Yong Soo. What if Ivan comes..."

Sealand paled. Alfred would be ok, but IVAN! "we have to warn Jerk-Arthur and Yao."

They ran back to the classroom, where England was preparing a lesson.

"!"

Peter two older nations stared at them.

"who told you that ~Aru?"

"Kiku! He just appeared out of nowhere cause he's a ninja. How'd he get past the dementors anyway?"

"you should go back to your common room. We aren't leaving" Peter,Xiang, and Mei walked back to he Grryffondor common room, but everyone was huddled around the enterance. Taiwan pushed forward and saw the Fat Lady's painting had been ripped up by someone witha knife. Suddenly Alicia was in her head saying,

"The Marauders are back, Wormtail is back. Padfoot is back. Moony is back. Finally." over and over again. McGonnagall ordered everyone to sleep in the great hall. That night.

HAI THIS IS A PAGE BREAK BYE

The next exciting thing happened during care of magical creatures. They were watchhing the movement of flobberworms when the sound of helicopters were heard. Everyone looked up just in time to see a blond man parachuting towards them. "Hey ALFRED!" Sealand shouted while Taiwan and Hong Kong the startled faces of the class Taiwan explained. "Arthur and Yao are part of a world conference, as representatives of England and China. I'm the representative for Taiwan, and Alfred," she pointed to the sky "Is the American representative. He's also slightly in love with Arthur...and he's eccentric... I'm gonna kill Yong Soo a million times" Taiwan continued planning murder, when Alfred finally landed.

"Hiyah Peter! Hi Mei, Xiang! where's Artie ?"

"Teaching, then helping me kill Yong Soo. you know this is a Magic School, right? And that you really shoudn't be here, or bringing helicopters or anything!"

"Whaa? Why ya gonna kill Ko-Yong Soo." everyone in the class sweatdropped.

"Why don't you say hi to arthur then leave."

"No Way! this is frikin awesome! Now i'm gonna go bother Iggy. See ya!"

This was the weirdest thing in Care of Magical creatures since the Buckbeak incident. They all watched the blond man leave, no one noticed the flobberworms were mauling some "innocent" slytherin boy.

"This is wierd."

"Huh?i find it normal."

**YAY 2ND CHAPTER!**

**PLZPLZ REVIEW! AND THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS:**

**Cuore l'anima della** Thanks!

twitch'pjofan95 Good advice, hope you like what i do, and the shift button is not my friend. It wants to kill me!

**HASTA LA PASTA**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! justa note that the story has been adopted by chibibeanie and the firstchapter is .net/s/8026320/1/Harry_Potter_The_Prisoner_of_Azkaban_HETALIASTYLE so go read it there. The only real difference is that her OC joins in as 5th years. Hope that you like it! And check out my new TorD fic!

~KumaTheAwesome


End file.
